Now What
by ChanelBesos
Summary: Silver posts a false rumor that spreads like wildfire in West Bev. Naomi/Navid OOC Alternate events. Better than summary, please give it and a chance and R&R! Rated T for cursing and sexual scenarios. ONESHOT


Pairs: Naomi/Navid OOC

Naomi/Ethan

Annie/Ty

Annie/Ethan

Silver/Dixon

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING SADLY. :

Naomi raised her hand to slap him across the cheek.

"You are the most annoying and arrogant person I've ever met!" she screamed in frustration. "My gosh it's

like you can't do anything right can you?" She hit him again, harder than the first time.

"Naomi, chill out. I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did. You told everyone didn't you? Just like you always fucking do. You have to do it. It's like

how you live and it's what you do. Everyone knows that so don't try and act like you don't know a thing

about what I'm talking about."

"Okay so usually I do that sorta thing, but I promise Naomi, this isn't the case this time. I promise to you,"

he looked her in the eyes sincerely, "that this time I did not spread the gossip about you…"

"Don't even say it okay? It's not true anyways." she huffed slightly, becoming more irritated. He raised his

eyebrows in surprise. "Oh

don't give me that look. Just because I grew up rich doesn't mean that I wasn't raised with morals."

"Okay, okay. I didn't say I didn't believe you did I?"

"Oh my gosh."

"What?"

"I just remembered. I know who spread the news, ugh that dirty little bitch!" Naomi clenched her hands

tightly against her waist. "Silver. She did this with her stupid blog." He pulled his laptop from his bag and

started typing in the Vicious Circle.

"_Hey did everyone hear about Naomi Clark? Yeah turns out that she had lost her virginity. So I _

_decided to make a little video, to, you know, show you what it was probably like…"_

Naomi pressed the end button before the video could start to play.

"I can't believe after all these years, she still has a huge grudge against me. Wow, this is unbelievable. And

now my parents are gonna hear about this and they're going to kill me. Fuck, Navid what am I supposed to

do?" tears started to form in her eyes.

"Hey, shh." he pulled his frustrated friend to his body. "It's alright, just calm down. You're parents trust

you, if you tell them the truth then they'll believe you. You're truth is the truth, isn't it Naomi?" he looked

her squarely in the eyes. Her tears were enough for him, but she nodded again for emphasis.

"I don't even know where she got that rumor from in the first place. Ethan and I we had only gone out for

like half a year. She really thinks I'd just go and have sex like that. And now I bet so does the entire

school."

"It's alright, Naomi." he gently kissed her on the cheek. Naomi looked up, slightly confused.

Although they had been from totally different social groups, he had been her only true friend besides

Adrianna. But Adrianna was off doing some movie or whatever, and he had stood by her. And she knew she

had been slightly attracted to him. She had no idea why, but she just did. This however was a shock to her,

he had never done anything, even remotely affectionate at all, but hug her.

Carefully moving higher on the tips of her toes, Naomi pressed her full lips against his in a tender

kiss. Their mouths moved slowly, unsurely around each other, but slowly increased in speed and passion.

As they became more focused into the scenario, Naomi slipped her tongue against the edge of his bottom

lip. His lips parted slightly and they uncertainly ran their tongues over one another. He held her closed to

his body. Lifting her thin frame as she wrapped her legs around his back, they stumbled slightly inside

Naomi's lavish house.

As they made their way over to a bed, he placed her down gently as if she was a piece of priceless

art. Naomi clung to his maroon t-shirt and tugged at it slightly. Though he was a news reporter, he also was

a swimmer, so he had muscles all across his chest and abs, as well as his shoulders and arms. She ran her

fingers nimbly up and down his arms as he brushed his fingertips against the bare skin right above the line

of her 7 jeans.

She pulled at his shirt so that it slipped effortlessly off his shoulders. They continued to kiss each

other with a fiery passion and yet were entirely consumed with their separate thoughts.

_This should have happened a long time ago. I only wish he had done something before. Then _

_maybe I wouldn't have made such a mess with Ethan. And Navid is so much kinder and a better person. _

_He's so sweet and mmhm. _Her mind wandered away again, as she got lost in the moment.

_Why didn't I ever tell Naomi how much I appreciate her as a friend and everything. How she's _

_always been so nice and how lucky I am that she even gives me the time of day._ He smiled slightly as he

continued to swipe his tongue over her swollen, lips. Navid ran his fingers over the flushed pink skin of her

cheeks and smiled at her now bright complexion. Her shirt was slipping off, revealing a laced red bra,

barely showing.

As both of them were finally getting completely into their newly found and pleasurable experience,

the door slammed open. Revealing both of Naomi's parents standing in the frame.

"So is this the lucky guy?" her father questioned.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this story and will read any future chapters! Also please check out my other story Not Much Left to Tell. Please R&R for both!! They make me happy :


End file.
